


Nice meets naughty

by XShipperxWriterxGirlX



Series: Coldwave winter wonderland week [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AU, Amnesia, M/M, OOC!Leonard, coldwave winter wonderland week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8956255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XShipperxWriterxGirlX/pseuds/XShipperxWriterxGirlX
Summary: Mick Rory. Pyromaniac. Professional arsonist. Rarely ever gets caught.Leonard Snart. Helps bring down the bad guys for either the cops or team flash. Never beaten.What happens when Leonard gets assigned to bring in Mick?(Day 3 of: coldwave winter wonderland week)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sigh.  
> This took longer than expected.

 

Leonard had heard about the professional arsonist running around his city. It was impossible to not hear about him. So when he got the case to bring down Mick Rory, well, he was oddly excited about it. The most famous pyromaniac ever. Nearly always gets away, and the very few times he's been caught, he gets himself away within a matter of hours.

Well, he hasn't met Leonard Snart yet.

* * *

 

  
Mick wasn't the best at planning things. He never had anything planned to the end. That's why he never bothered with the whole planning side of things. But the reason why he always managed to get away, was well, make yourself disappear as soon as you hear sirens.  
Or he mainly focused on abandoned places in the middle of nowhere, and they didn't find out until the following morning anyway. So it wasn't just luck that gave him such a high success rate.

Well...

His adventures hadn't been planned since the incident. He once had a partner, years ago. Until one night he got into a bad accident, which left him with amnesia. So Mick did what he did best. Run away. Mick never talks about him, but he's been following the media about his ex partner. Hence why he's in central, trying to get his attention.

Mick smirked as he watched the news. His plan had worked perfectly, and now they're bringing 'super cop' Leonard Snart into his case. If only the cities citizens knew how crooked that their favourite person was really.

Lucky for everyone, Mick is going to do just that. It's not that Leonard had lied to everyone exactly, it wasn't his fault he didn't remember. He does have amnesia, but isn't it impossible to become some sort of authoritative figure if you have a criminal record. Therefore, did whoever do the hiring not do a background check?

Mick in theory just wanted his old partner back. It was nearly impossible to just wing it kennow a days especially with the flash around to put a stop to crime as soon as possible. It was a miracle how Mick never got caught by him. Never the less... he needed his planner back.

He needs his husband back.

* * *

 

"Right! I need everything there is on Mick Rory. Date of birth, all known convictions and criminal record, past known addresses including a current one if there is one, ARGUS files. Medical and dental records. Family members. Spouse. Every last detail concerning Mick Rory. I need it now." Leonard explained as he walked into STAR labs. "If I'm going to catch the guy that gets away every time, I need everything there is to know about this man." He then added.

"Why are you so worried about this man, Len? You've never been beaten before." Barry asked, confused.

"I am not worried about him. I want to keep my status as unbeaten and I'm not going to let some pyromaniac change my status. I will catch him and when I do I will make him pay for terrorising my city and burning down places." Leonard answered pacing as Cisco went to get everything he needed.

"Even when you do catch him, how are you going to make sure that he doesn't get away. He can break out of just about anywhere." Caitlin said joining in the conversation.

"Well we still have the pipeline prison don't we? Not even Mick Rory will be able to break out of that." Leonard said, answering Caitlin's question.

"What if he does get out and announces an illegal prison?" Caitlin asked worried.

"It's the same risk we have wig everyone there. I know iron heights has its own meta human wing there now, but Mick knows everything there is to know about there. If we put him out, it's an escape waiting to happen. So, If I can knock him out and transport him here than we have nothing really to worry about, it can hold an pyromaniac. Besides, who can he tell? He's wanted." Leonard explained.

"He's right Caitlin. We have nothing to worry about, the pipeline has 24hour CCTV anyway and he won't be able to break out of a tiny cell with no window but the door, is electronically controlled and made out of steel. Not even superman would be able to break out of it." Cisco chipped in and Barry nodded in agreement causing Caitlin to sigh.

"Besides which. He works alone all the time, it's not like he has a partner to sneak in here, and break him out." Barry added as Cisco printed off the information that Leonard had asked for.

"Besides. If anyone doubts my brother they have me to ask for. Name anyone else who has been as successful as Lenny has? Not even you have Barry." Lisa said, walking into the room.

"Hey sis." Leonard said with a smirk. "Thank you for the vote of confidence. This is child's play compared to some of the people we've been up against. He might always get away but that's the only thing he has going for him that has any significance concerning us. That and he likes fire." Leonard then added as he picked up the papers coming out the printer, reading through them.

"So what do you suggest we do?" HR said from the other side of the room, taking in the information.

"We do this..." Leonard trailed off before explaining the plan he had mentally planned whilst reading through the notes.

* * *

 

Mick whistled had he walked to his latest destination. According to an unknown source, there was an abandoned warehouse downtown, so he decided to give in to temptation and have a wonder down.

Anything to get Leonard's attention after all.

Mick cased the building once he got there, wondered around the building to get a rough estimate how big it was. To see if there were any other accelerants outside the building. It didn't look very abandoned if you ask Mick, not compared to other abandoned buildings that he burnt down in the past. However, those were due to be knocked down anyway within a couple of months. This building may not have been abandoned for as long.

Never the less, Mick continued his assessment by checking out the inside of the building.

" _Hello Mick._ What exactly are you doing here?" A voice asked which Mick instantly recognised as Leonard's.

"Len..? Leonard Snart." Mick said, catching himself on one of the nicknames he used to call him. Just break into this new dynamic of theirs slowly and carefully.

"Mick Rory. I've heard a lot about you. How you like to go round my city, terrorising my residents and burning down buildings. You weren't planning to get away with this one, were you?" Leonard said with a smirk as he stepped into the light as the door closed and locked behind Mick.ou

"Could say the same about you. You're quite famous. Hadn't realised you'd come after me though, _Lenny_. Can't say I'm surprised the cops called the super cop. The one that never fails going after the one that's never caught. If you ask me, I thought they'd get you on my case sooner." Mick responded with a shrug.

"That's the only thing we share in common, that opinion." Leonard said, smirk going after the word Lenny came out of Mick's lips.

"Look at you, pretending to be some hot shot cop, bringing down criminals. Your own kind Leonard. I know that you've got amnesia, but surely this doesn't feel right to you. Being the good guy. Being the person you're not. Capturing your _husband_ like this." Mick sneered, disgust evident in his voice.

"What are you talking about?" Leonard asked, taking a step forward.

"Memories not completely come back yet, Lenny? Ah pity." Mick said but before he could continue, a dart came and hit Mick on his neck and knocked him out.

"You okay Leonard?" Barry's voice came through the comes as Leonard let out a sigh.

"Yes. I'm fine, let's get back to star and get him in the pipeline." Leonard answered as Cisco came in and helped him get Mick into the van.

* * *

 

"Lenny? Are you okay? You've been acting weird since you captured Mick Rory? You're usually cheerful after another successful job. What's wrong?" Lisa asked, interrupting Leonard's pacing.

"He was talking like he knew me, Lisa." Leonard said, sighing, "I can't shake off this feeling that he was telling the truth."

"You're believing some criminal. They lie and they hurt people. What has gotten into you?" Lisa asked, concerned for her brother.

"No. It's more than that. It's this feeling. That somewhere in the back of my mind he was telling the truth. That there's something telling me that I do know him I just don't know where from." Leonard explained looking towards the door. "I have to know.." Leonard tailed off before walking out the door and to the pipeline. Once he got there, he activated the controls and brought Mick's cell to the door.

"Wondered how long it would take ya." Mick teased with a smirk.

"How do you know me?" Leonard asked, eyebrow raised.

"Like I told you, we're married. Happily married, well were before one night. When you woke up out of your coma, you didn't know me. So, I left. Doctors advice, instead putting any pressure on you to remember me. You never forgot Lisa though." Mick explained with a shrug.

"Lies. I've never been in a serious relationship before in my entire life. Certainly haven't been married. How did we supposedly meet? How do you know my sister?" Leonard asked.

"In juvie. No thanks to the dickhead that was your father." Mick answered and Leonard chuckled.

"Never been inside." Leonard responded and then Mick chuckled.

"You have Lenny. I met Lisa when she was 8. You finally introduced us. We got married when I was 22, you were 20. Lisa was happy that we 'finally' got married. She knew the man that her big brother met when on a 'trip' was going to be special. We proved her right." Mick explained.

"He's telling the truth, Lenny. That's why I was ecstatic that you got his case. I helped him get your attention. I want you two back together. Its about damn time." Lisa said as she unlocked Micks cell. Mick grinned as he stepped out, close to Leonard.

"I know you don't remember, but I love you. A lot. I hope that one day that you do remember. Until then, I'm going to be right by your side. I'm sorry I ran away, I'm not making that mistake again." Mick said before pulling Leonard close and kissing him, earning a soft moan of Leonard. Mick smirked before pulling away slowly. "Still got the same reaction every time I kiss you."

"Mhmm." Leonard said dazed. "One day, Mick. One day."


End file.
